


ride

by nasaplates



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and top's confident exhibitionism streak, but mostly jackson wang's muscles, detailed and lovingly crafted descriptions of jackson wang's musculature, possessive pride, the porn is jackson wang's muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasaplates/pseuds/nasaplates
Summary: Jackson Wang rides a mechanical bull.





	ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agonies (Hyb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyb/gifts).



> this is all hyb's fault. again.

The mechanical bull seemed a bit over the top to Seunghyun, but then again, everything about Jackson Wang was over the top. He tried not to consider the puns in that statement, but he could hear Jackson laughing in the back of his mind.

(“Damn right I’m over the TOP, you like that don’t you, baby?” Exaggerated wink, exaggerated shimmy. Seunghyun does like that, so he forgives it, even in his imaginings.)

Laughing delightedly at the cowboy hat perched on his head, Jackson’s focus becomes razor-like the instant the bull begins to move, intense like few people seem to realize this casual man can be. Thighs flexing, shirtless abs active and on display, the entire bar erupts in wolf whistles and catcalls, but Jackson takes it in stride, tosses a grin and an unnecessary shoulder shake at the crowd, trained professional performer that he is. He loves the attention. Seunghyun, leaned against the bar, flannel shirt buttoned all the way to his neck, beer bottle going warm in his hand, doesn’t love the attention. He might love Jackson, though. He definitely loves the way he rides.

Everyone else in the bar thinks the show is for them, a showoff looking for someone to take him home for the night, an audition, displaying the way his hips can move, his thighs can grip. Seunghyun didn’t need the audition. He already knew. But, he always did like showing off his beautiful belongings to people who couldn’t ever have them.

Jackson grins like he hears the thought and then swears when the bull bucks in a new direction, his legs taut and the hat flying off his head.

Finally, after a much longer attempt than just about all the other people who’d ridden the bull before him, Jackson gets bucked off, flailing to make the fall comical, but athletically twisting so his landing is safe and painless. He flops back, chest heaving, arms spread, every muscle on display. The catcalls haven’t lessened. If anything they’re louder now, bodies pressing just that touch closer, now that the sweat is gleaming on his oh so very touchable skin.

Jackson turns his head to the side, finding Seunghyun’s eyes effortlessly, like he had a compass hidden somewhere in his chest that always pointed to him. Seunghyun took a deep drink of his beer. Jackson laughed like a god who’s never known the weight of uncertainty on his immortal shoulders.

Later, after the beers and the laughter and Seunghyun being shoved onto the bull himself (he falls off in seconds, to Jackson’s endless amusement), Jackson grins down at Seunghyun, cowboy hat perched on his head, Seunghyun’s hands around his waist like God created the seam of muscle running along his hips for Seunghyun’s thumbs alone.

“Save a horse, ride a -”

Seunghun kisses him before he can finish the sentence, and his mouth tastes like laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw ;)
> 
> come say hi on twitter [ @nasaplates ] and if you haven't already, be sure to check out the other offerings in the topson tag <3


End file.
